


When I Hear a Christmas Song

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes Hughes celebrates Midwinter with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Hear a Christmas Song

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is set after the manga and is slightly AU.

**When I Hear a Christmas Song**

Maes smiled as the last of the guests departed. He would say that the Midwinter party had been a success. It had been a year since he had returned to Amestris. There had been so many changes since he had been forced into hiding by the homunculi. Of course, the biggest would have to be the birth of Rhiannon Hughes just a few months ago. Little Ria was the newest addition to the family, and Elysia already adored her younger sister. The next biggest change in Maes' mind was the marriage of Roy and Riza. It was about time if you asked him. Those two were currently expecting their first child. Riza was actually due next month.

Of course, there were other changes too like the Elric brother's finally getting Al's body back and the change in leadership with the government. But right now, none of that really mattered to Maes. He was home with his lovely wife and daughters. In his mind, there was no better place to be. Gracia slipped her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone's gone?"

Maes nodded. "Roy and Riza just headed out."

His wife let out a soft sigh, and Maes turned so she was resting against his chest rather than his back. It felt so good to have Gracia back in his arms again. That was one of the things he would never take for granted again. He knew he had hurt her by letting her think he was dead, but Maes hadn't seen any other choice. Not without making her and Elysia targets, and he wouldn't do that to his family. Hell, not even Roy had known he was alive for most of that time.

There was still music playing, and Maes couldn't help pulling Gracia into a dance position and began waltzing them around the living room. Gracia just laughed and followed his lead. The two of them danced around the room to holiday songs, content just to enjoy the time in each other's arms.


End file.
